


Irrevocable

by mrsjingujiii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi x Reader - Freeform, F/M, Haikyuu smut, NSFW, Oral, daichi smut, haikyuu angst, haikyuu fluff, hq smut, virgin!daichi, virgin!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsjingujiii/pseuds/mrsjingujiii
Summary: i wrote this on a particularly rough day last week, and i'm glad it turned out the way i wanted.wc: 10.7kpairing: sawamura daichi x reader
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 139





	Irrevocable

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on a particularly rough day last week, and i'm glad it turned out the way i wanted. 
> 
> wc: 10.7k
> 
> pairing: sawamura daichi x reader

The soft humming of the car tires along the smooth highway accompanied your silent drive to your hometown. Even through the pair of shades covering your eyes, you were mesmerised by the twinkles adorning the surface of the road as the sun hung bright and high in the placid sky. 

The window had not fully ascended when sweet and floral scent invaded your senses, telling you that the season was approaching its peak. The spring breeze was ruffling your hair when a crimson pink petal drifted in the wind before gracefully making its way through the opened window and landed on the dashboard in front of you. 

A mere sight of the vulnerable yet breath-takingly beautiful rosy leaf brought many bittersweet memories back. You let yourself take a trip down the memory lane and visited the last memory you had of high school. Spring, five years ago. 

You were impressed at how vivid the memory was but not very surprised. You had lost count of how many times you had replayed the poignant scene. Over time, somewhere along the way, it had become your rock and fortress - the only thing that you could hang onto. 

Karasuno High School’s courtyard was flooded with people as soon as the graduation ceremony was over. The chitter-chatter, the shutter of cameras recording beaming smiles or tears streaming down the cheeks – you stood at the shoe cupboard area, silently scanning the sight in front of you. With the corners of your lips now twisted up into a smile, you realised how glad you were to be included in the liveliness surrounding you, even when your presence was just a small portion of it. 

“Y/N! Come take a picture with us!” you heard a soft and familiar male voice calling you. Spotting his unusual grey hair did not take you long, and you took light steps towards where the volleyball team had gathered. The first and second years were also there; Karasuno’s four idiots were crying (excluding Kageyama), and you could see Yamaguchi dragging Tsukishima who looked very disinterested. Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei were also part of the group, and emotions flooded your heart upon realising that this would be the last group photo of this Karasuno volleyball team – the very team who had managed to turn the tables and bring the so-called “Flightless Crows” return to the nationals. 

“We’re missing Daichi,” you told the group upon realising the missing presence of the captain. You and Daichi had a special bond; being with him throughout middle school, stuck with being his classmate for three years in high school, not to mention being the volleyball team manager – you and the captain had developed a unique friendship. An odd one – to be more accurate – an odd relationship where you were too close to be friends, yet too far to be lovers. A strange relationship where you had been pining over the male for far too long. 

You remembered sitting by the window in your classroom while running your fingers across the form in front of you. Feeling the uneven surface from the dents left by the pressure of your pen, you heaved out a long sigh. The fact that Daichi had decided to move to Tokyo to join the police academy made your heart boil with a mix of incomprehensible emotions. The fact that you wouldn’t be able to be around him as often, the fact that he would no longer be within your reach – they shattered your heart. But filling the form out with ‘I want to date Sawamura Daichi’ would be unethical. Huffing in annoyance you decided that a rudimentary and straightforward answer would be best, and resorted to ‘go to university (waiting for results)’. 

“I’m gonna go look for him!” you announced your leave to the group. Turning right to the quieter area of the school, you could see Daichi’s form standing still under the school’s giant ficus tree, accompanied by the presence of a girl you were very familiar with. Michimiya. 

When you had only been supporting Daichi from the sidelines, Michimiya had been very straightforward with her intentions. Although flustered most of the times, she had the courage to step up to the captain and ask for a study session together after school. She had the courage to hand him a good luck charm before facing Shiratorizawa. She had the courage to scream out his name on top of her lungs from the audience stand. And now, she had mustered up the courage to confess her feelings for him. 

You could only watch from afar as you questioned yourself in silence about the physical and very much real pain you felt in your heart. You could only relish the tightness in your chest when Daichi stretched out his arm to pat and ruffle her head. With drips of water flowing out and staining the sides of your face before they dyed the pavement underneath in a darker tint of black, the pillar of hope you had built collapsed and quickly dissolved into fragments of grief and sorrow upon seeing two smiling faces walking your way. I knew him first, you thought silently. I loved him first. 

A gentle tap on your shoulder snapped you back to reality and you tried to wipe away the trail of tears on your cheeks with your uniform sleeve. “What happened? Loved what?” Daichi’s voice was full of concern. 

You whipped your head up in surprise and met his dark brown irises. “U-uh, loved my three years of high school here?” you said before letting out a strained laugh. “Nothing, Daichi. Just…um, shit, just an emotional roller coaster right now. Our last day and all that.” Lies. 

“Congratulations, by the way, finally official with Michimiya, huh?” You realised that the bitterness in your voice was noticeable when Daichi winced at the tone of your voice. “Y-Y/N, it’s--,”

“The children are calling, captain,” you quickly retorted. “Picture time, chop-chop, let’s go!” You furrowed your eyebrows and cringed at the fake demeanor you attempted to put on. 

After an extremely long and chaotic photo session (which result surprised you, to be honest, as there was only one blurred picture), the team decided to have one last game in the school’s volleyball court with the third years. Instinctively you took out your phone to record the moment: the freak duo’s quick attack, Nishinoya’s ridiculous rolling thunder that you would often take for granted, Asahi’s powerful spikes that never failed to amaze you, Tanaka pining over Kiyoko – the sights that you would miss every single day. 

But above all of those quirky moments, you knew deep down what you would long and yearn for the most when your camera fell onto Daichi who was doing his signature solid receive. His large built and the reassuring aura he gave out, the hard square of his jaw, the focus in his eyes whilst watching the direction of the ball. The sparks you felt whenever his fingertips touched your skin, his oversized jacket enveloping your small form, his comforting shoulders you would often wet with your tears. 

Your heart was stabbed by millions of needles. It was hurting, it was bleeding and the pain was quick at sucking the life out of you. You needed to heal, you needed to run away.

Your vision became blurry and glossy and you decided to press the red button before putting your phone away. Silently collecting your things and slipping out of the gym, you watched as the sun set, making its way below the horizon while painting the skies with hues of orange. 

When darkness finally enveloped the sky, you stifled a silent sob, a reminder of a love so sweet yet so painful. 

And no matter how bright the colours of the sunrise on the opposite side of the globe was, no matter how warm your skin felt when the white rays pierced through the window glass, your heart would still be the night sky in all its darkness, waiting for the dawn to replace its obscurity. 

Waiting for your dawn to illuminate the dark skies of your heart once again. 

Wiping the forming tears with the back of your hand, your thoughts went back to the present when you pulled up outside a familiar building. The school looked empty, and you decided to have a quick stroll around the building. You still remembered where your seat was in your old classroom - by the window near the tree. You still remembered every nook and cranny of your hang-out spots with the former captain and the other boys. And when the volleyball gym was right before you, you could see very clearly the memory of that one last game four years ago.

Sliding the gym door open, you didn’t expect to be greeted by a recognisable grey hair you had not seen in four years. Tossing the ball to the wall in front of him, he repeated the ministration when the ball bounced back. 

“Do you miss giving Asahi a toss?” your voice came out slightly too loud as it echoed throughout the gym. “It’s been a while, Suga,” you greeted the former setter when he turned his head around to meet you. He slightly tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows together, but not long after a bright smile formed on his face, and you followed suit. 

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but…Y/N?” he asked while making his way towards you. 

When you asked him why he was in the school, he laughed and returned your question, “Should I be the principal of another school, then?” He told you his whole story about starting as an elementary school teacher and worked his way up to earn this position in Karasuno High School. The freak duo was – not to your surprise – professional VLeague Division 1 athletes, together with that Ushiwaka guy they used to talk about many times. Asahi had moved to Tokyo and that was the words slipped off your tongue. 

“What about Daichi?”

You felt Sugawara’s body stiffened at the mention of his name. “Is he doing okay?”

The air around you suddenly became thick when Sugawara sighed while trying to recollect his memory. His gaze fell to the ground beneath him before answering you.

“Y/N,” he began. His sombre voice made you hitch your breath and you fiddled with your fingers, unsure about whether or not you wanted to continue listening.

“You left so suddenly. Without any warning,” Sugawara continued with a hint of sorrow ringing in his voice. “On graduation day after that game, all of us brushed off your sudden disappearance, believing that you might have just gone home early because you were tired. Or because you might have had many preparations to do for the following day.”

“But when that following day arrived and Daichi had not gotten any calls nor messages from you, let’s just say he blew a gasket. We have never seen him so angry and so infuriated to that extent. We have never seen him so concerned, agonised – anxious about something to the point where he…” Sugawara’s fists were clasped tightly and his jaw clenched. The memory was upsetting and heartbreaking that he needed to take a breather before continuing. “…to the point where he broke down crying, Y/N. Daichi does not cry. Okay – he did that one time when Shimizu made us all feel flustered. But you know what I’m saying.”

“We were all looking for you by that point. Calling and texting was completely useless because you must’ve deactivated your number. Soon I received a call from Daichi, and he said that your house was empty. You were gone, your whole family left. And the only two things he found were the birthday letter and birthday present you had left for him in your mailbox.”

You listened intently to Sugawara’s words with your knees close to your chest with jeans now drenched from all the tears you failed to supress. “Y/N, where have you been? What have you been doing? Why did you leave so suddenly?”

You choked back a sob while wiping off the tears with the hem of your sleeves. “I loved Daichi. I loved Daichi so, so much, but I could never express it properly to him. He and I had a really special bond, Suga. We were more than friends, but we were never lovers. I was madly in love with him, but he…it didn't seem like he would reciprocate my feelings. Plus, I didn’t want to ruin the bond we had. I’d rather us being in a confused relationship rather than me losing him.”

“Do you remember the counselling day? That was the day I found out Daichi was going to move to Tokyo to join the police academy. And I was…angry. I was angry at how Daichi had never told me about his plans, I was angry at how Daichi didn’t even bother discussing with me, I was mad at how--, at how he would leave me.” Sugawara rubbed small circles on your small back when your cries and sobs became louder. 

“Maybe it was because I was only a friend. It was his decision to make, and I was angry for such selfish and petty reasons, but I guess what I really wanted was to be a part of his future, and I didn't want to not cut short our relationship. It’s an irony, really, when I was the one who left the country without notice.” 

“My parents dropped a massive bomb that same day Daichi told me about his future. My dad had to transfer to the American branch, and he asked if I wanted to join him. So that’s the answer to your question. I’ve been in the States.” Your head was beginning to hurt from crying too much, but you continued your story. 

“I was planning to confess to Daichi on graduation day. If he turned me down, I could join my family to the States the next day. If he said yes, well, I’d stay. But on graduation day, you know what happened.”

Sugawara’s eyes were full of regrets and his lips pursed while replaying the scene from five years ago.

After a few loud sobs you continued talking while trying to form a coherent and comprehensible sentence. “I moved away because I needed somewhere new to restart, Suga. I needed to run away from the pain. I wouldn’t have been able to bear staying in Miyagi, where every nook and cranny is a piece of memory of Daichi. I wouldn’t have been able to hang out with both him and his girlfriend. We both know he’d be that type of guy. Seeing his arm slung around another’s shoulder would’ve made me feel unwanted, discarded, and unnecessary. I simply needed to run away in hopes that I could forget about my one-sided love for Daichi and learn to love someone new.”

“But as you can see that obviously didn't work. I’m still head over heels for Daichi. I have been for the past ten years.”

When your tears finally turned into soft whimpers, Suga decided to break the silence. “You know, you should be explaining these to Daichi, not me,” his fingers left your back and he turned his head to look at you, the lower half of your vision covered by the swelling of your eyelids. “The volleyball team is having a reunion tomorrow. You should come, Y/N. Come and meet everybody, especially Daichi.”

And that was how you found yourself fully dressed while pacing back and forth in the living room, staring intently at the door handle as if it could provide you with a solution. The domineering aura of the knob was surprisingly intimidating and you felt absolutely ridiculous for having a cold war with a bulge on a piece of wood. 

No measure of time would be enough for you to mentally prepare yourself to meet the person that had caused morbid in your heart. The same person that had made the remnants of orange and magenta in the dusk sky looked picturesque, and the same person that poignantly embellished the shades of darkness in your heart with twinkles of stars that had fed you with continuous light and sparkle, no matter how small.

The sudden knock on the door made your heart leaped out of your chest. Silently thanking whoever was out there for dragging out the time even more, you flung the door open, only for your cheek to collide with a broad and sturdy chest. 

“You’re back,” you heard a soft voice in your left ear and a pink shade inadvertently dusted your cheeks when you felt soft puffs of air from his ragged breathing on your neck. “You’re finally back.”

The sound of your wildly thumping heart reached your ears as the engulfing reality took you by surprise. Your frozen body was pushed backwards when snide whispers from passing neighbours could be heard in the hallway. 

Once the door clicked in front of you, large and calloused hands gently gripped your shoulders to slowly push you off his chest. Your eyes were glued to the metallic police badge on his left chest pocket and your vision wandered upwards, examining the broadness of his chest before tracing the line of his jaw. And when your eyes finally met his brown ones, you could feel rays of sunlight piercing through the darkness that had consumed your heart. 

The world around you turned white, their lively colours had completely been drawn by his sudden presence. You were staring at him for far too long, as if he had also stolen away your ability to talk. 

“Y/N, say something,” his sonorous voice resonated in your ears. You remembered how only a week ago you had to replay for the thousandth time the voicemail he had left you again and again to soothe your desire to hear his voice in person. And now, the voice that you had longed to hear these past five years echoed throughout your small living room. 

An overwhelming sensation invaded your body and you began letting out small whimpers that quickly turned into sobs. He pursed his lips together with pain evident in his eyes and gently grabbed hold of your wrists, pulling you closer to him yet again. His thumb caressed your cheek and wiped away the stream of water staining your face. “D-Daichi?”

When your first word to him left your lips after what seemed like forever, a smile crept its way to his face. For a moment Daichi examined your features; from your hair that had significantly grown to your lower back, your eyes that set off the percussion in his chest, to your lips – the lips that he had been waiting forever to kiss. Drawn into the beautiful sight in front of him, Daichi’s thumb instinctively moved and brushed over your lipstick-covered lips, the redness now smeared all over the tip of his finger. 

He let out an audible gasp and instantly let go of your cheek. “I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t know why I did that,” he said while rubbing the back of his neck. Daichi’s touch was warm – no – hot, and you couldn’t stop yourself from thinking about his hands roaming your body, exploring and marking your uncharted parts. 

You shook your head in an attempt to shove those thoughts aside. “No, I-it’s alright, I--, I guess.” I guess? You slapped your inner-self for the incoherent words. “Come in, I’ll make you coffee!” 

Taking out two cups and setting them on the kitchen counter, you eyed Daichi who was reluctant to step foot into the deeper parts of your house. “Come on in, Daichi. I won’t bite,” you said, hoping that would be enough for an icebreaker. 

You realised how Daichi was still the same old Daichi. His built had gotten considerably larger, the blue police uniform clearly outlined his toned biceps and built torso. His reassuring aura complemented his powerful presence, but along with those would be the gentlest smile on his face that still made you squeal like a teenage girl. 

“So…which unit?” you asked Daichi who was seated on the couch, his body leaned forward with arms rested on his thighs. You pressed the button to start the brew cycle, and soon enough a strong scent of caffeine infiltrated the room. 

“Unit? What--, oh, this?” Daichi asked for your confirmation before shifting his gaze to the uniform he had on. He leaned back to fix the crooked metal badge before removing his peaked cap. “Community safety bureau,” the male answered, the cap now placed on the table across him. 

“Thought so,” you sheepishly smiled while discarding the excess coffee grounds. You were not familiar with your country’s National Police Agency, but you knew that Daichi loved orderliness, where everything was to stay in their designed paths. You believed that community safety bureau would include preventing crimes, counselling the juveniles, and maintaining a good relationship with the citizens through routine home visits, and you felt no need to ask whether or not Daichi loved his job. 

You walked over with two cups in your hands while silently studying the metallic brooch on his left pocket once again. Insignia, you thought to yourself. “A gold star and three stripes on a silver plate…should I call you Sergeant Sawamura?” 

Daichi was reaching out for the cup when his hand halted halfway, his beautiful face now enhanced by every possible shade of red. “S-Sergeant Sawamura…,” you heard a faint murmur as he ran his fingers through his short dark hair. He let out an audible chuckle before extending his arm out once again to reach for the cup. “As much as I loved that, no, don’t call me that. Not in this context, at least.”

You took a sip of coffee, the mouth of the cup now stained with the red of your lipstick. Pouting your lips and furrowing your eyebrows, you tilted your head slightly, a simple gesture that meant confusion. “Then in what context--,”

“Forget I even said that!” Daichi said with voice that was a bit too loud to cut your sentence short. 

The clock spelled 5pm and the vestiges of the afternoon sunlight had started to evaporate into darkness. Taking in his figure from the single sofa you were sitting on, the orange remnants of the sky bronzed up his side profile and he had never looked this handsome. “You look great, Daichi. I’m happy. Relieved.” 

There was a silence in the air when Daichi did not respond to your words. The type of silence that was not eerie nor uncomfortable, but the kind that offered you peace and tranquillity. The quietness that allowed you to not dwell with the past nor future, but to focus and live in the present. 

“Why did you leave?” And there it was, the question he had been lingering at the back of his head, the one that he had been desperate to ask. 

“Daichi-,” 

“Y/N, do you have any idea how worried sick I have been these past--, fuck, I don’t know, how many years have you been away?” You knew he had tried to hold his composure, but failed when reality came crashing down on him. He looked at you and the relics of sunset was reflected in his eyes as they glimmered from tears that were threatening to fall. 

“Where are you? Are you studying? Are you working? What are you doing now? Are you eating well? Are you keeping yourself warm? Do you have a shoulder you can rely on? Are you okay? Are you even alive?”

“Are you ever coming back?”

“All these questions that no matter how hard I tried to forget would always come back and haunt my mind again. All these questions that I kept sending to your deactivated number. But I waited anyway, I waited. I kept on waiting for you who could’ve easily chosen to never come back, just as easy as how you had left-,” 

“It wasn’t easy!” Your pitch was high, but Daichi did not flinch, as if he had expected the raise in your tone. “Don’t say it was easy because it wasn’t-,”

“THEN WHY DID YOU DO IT? WHY DID YOU-,”

“BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVED YOU, DAICHI, THAT WAS WHY!” As soon as those words fell off your lips, you let out a long sigh and let your shoulder slump forward. Your body felt extremely light like a balloon floating and flying up high into the sky. 

“I was hurting, Dai. I was pining for you for five years? Maybe more? I needed to run away, and I did. I did run as far as I could. I spent five years in America.” You said while trying to not ramble incoherent sentence in between your loud sobs. “I was never straightforward with my feelings, I knew it. How could I when the sound of your voice made my heart thump so fast, even now. How could I when I always had to ask for Suga’s help to give you your valentine’s chocolates. I was never direct like Michimiya, and her confidence completely outshone me. But I want you to know right now that I did plan on confessing to you on graduation day. I was willing to risk our friendship, or whatever we had back then – because it was way more than a normal friendship to me. I planned to tell you that I had loved you for five whole years, and that I wanted to be more than friends. But then-,”

“But I was too blind and too stupid to realise that you loved me back.”

Your vision was blurred and you were having trouble breathing. Your little whimpers and sniffles resonated through the small room. Daichi stood up and walked over to you to kneel down before taking your small hands in his big ones. “I thought I’d lose you,” he said while pressing his forehead to where his thumb touched your skin, his hair tickling your wrist. “I thought I would scare you off and you would run away from me.”

He looked up to search for your eyes, and let go of one of your hands once he found them to brush your tears away. “I loved you too. I ran to Michimiya in hopes that I could grow to love someone other than you. But after you left, all of the conversations were about you. No matter where I was or who I was with, my mind would wander to you. You were like a magnet; wherever I was, your strong gravitational force pulled me towards you. I could never get you out of my head.”

“So after only three months I told Michimiya that she should be with someone else who would love her with their everything. And she accepted it whole-heartedly.” Daichi scooted closer to you while lifting his other hand to cup your cheek. “You completely stole my heart away, Y/N. You stole my heart and brought it with you.”

“The question is, what about now? Tell me how you feel about me at this present moment, when I’m here right in front of you.”

Your heart pulsated very loud it hurt your ribcage, and a feeling of nostalgia rushed over your body when you remembered that this was exactly how you felt five years ago. A mix of anxiety and adrenaline, your shaky breath, the jitter of your fingers. Only this time, you didn’t run away. You refused to, not when your dream was within your reach. 

“I-I don’t wanna be friends with you anymore. I wanna be more than friends, Daichi. I wanna hold your hand, I wanna interlace my fingers with yours, I wanna go on dates, I wanna take a selfie with you in Disneyland, I wanna walk under the Christmas lights with you. I still love you so, so much. I have been for the past ten years now.” 

Daichi then brought your face closer to his, pressing his forehead on yours. His lips were less than one centimetre away from yours, and you had to use every single last bit of your willpower to not close the gap. 

“Well then, I guess we’re on the same page.” His voice was soft, staring into your soul while he said so. “We were so dumb; we were too scared to lose one another.”  
“Yeah.” You giggled before reaching your hand up to hold his forearm. “We were both like a newborn hatchling who was too scared to fly. Too afraid to leave its mother’s nest, too worried that its wings might be broken, too scared of falling and crashing onto ground. Too scared of something new. But when it finally spread their wings and fly, it would realise how beautiful the view from the above is.”

“Still poetic as ever, I see,” Daichi remarked after listening to your long dialogue. While you were talking, his eyes locked with yours but would occasionally glance down to your moving lips. The way your eyes glimmer while your lips were moving and chattering away about your favourite things was always one of the things Daichi had always found endearing about you. 

“But we’ve just spread our wings, haven’t we, Y/N? And, God, I’m loving the view from the above, so damn much.” He lightly brushed his lips over yours before pulling you in for a soft kiss.

The new sensation of his warm lips sent rush of adrenaline and exhilaration throughout your body, and you instinctively let out a small whimper when he drew you in closer for a deeper kiss. 

“W-wait,” you pushed him off gently, not wanting him to misunderstand your action. Your head started spinning and your breathing ragged while holding onto Daichi’s arm, as if your life depended on it. “C-can we maybe, t-take it slow?” 

You glanced up to meet Daichi’s half lidded eyes. “Y/N,” he gulped with eyes that batted down to your lips, the fold of flesh now red and swollen from his kiss. “Was that--,” another brief pause, “Was that your first kiss?”

Redness took over your face as it lit up in embarrassment. Feeling your body tensed and seeing the blush forming on your face, Daichi pulled you in for a tight, reassuring hug. “You don’t need to be embarrassed.” His soft voice was like a whisper – just loud enough for you to hear. Placing the softest kiss on the side of your head, he stroked your hair, mentally noting how soft and silky it was. “I’m so sorry, I should’ve asked--,”

“No! No, don’t be sorry. I-I liked that, actually,” you said while tugging your hair behind your ears. “I just-, it was my first kiss. And it felt so right. I didn’t want to do this with anyone else.” 

If you had to explain it in words, the kiss was…enchanting. It was slow and uncertain, but the softness and smoothness of Daichi’s lips had managed to cloud your mind and knock all wind from your lungs. It lit up fire within you and suddenly, the spring felt like summer. You were left panting with shallow breaths, and you were left addicted. You were left craving for more. 

“Dai, w-was it also your…, you know-,”

“My second, actually. But anything more than this, you’ll be my first, I promise,” he said with face full of regret. “I’m sor-,”

“No need to apologise, Dai. It’s all in the past.” You mustered up your courage to run your hands up his broad chest to his shoulder before looping your arm around his thick neck. “I’m here now,” you managed to get the words out with shaky sigh.

You pressed your forehead on Daichi’s while burying your fingers in his hair. The closeness between your faces made your heart thump out of your chest as you waited for Daichi to make his next move. “Daichi, I ca-,”

“Don’t worry, Y/N. I got you, but are you sure you want to do this? You don’t have to-,”

You leaned forward to silence him with a kiss before he could finish his sentence. “Is that enough for an answer?” you whispered, your breath hot against his lips as you spoke. 

“No, I need more.” You were unprepared for his lips to crash onto yours once again, this time fiery and passionate. The darkness in your heart had long dissipated, its place taken by a hot, blazing sun that sent – no longer warmth – but inferno throughout your body. Daichi moaned as the kiss grew more fervent, and his small voice gave you shivers and goose bumps. “D-daichi…” you moaned when his hand moved from your cheek to your waist.

“Stand up, Y/N.” His voice was firm and demanding, and he helped you up by your waist to switch your positions, you now straddling his thighs. 

When you began to loosen up, you let your hands roam free while your lips were still molding with his. You traced every line and ravine on his perfectly chiselled body and your action drew a moan from the man beneath you. His voice left you breathless, and you needed to pull away from his mouth to fill your lungs with oxygen. 

Your gaze fell from his face to his torso, where the blue police uniform perfectly outlined the muscles of his chest and abs. You slowly slid your hand upwards to the first button of his shirt, and after getting a nod as a permission from him, you proceeded with your action while pulling him in for another kiss. 

You sighed when you finally felt his bare skin on your fingertips, and Daichi’s body jolted in pleasure when you raked your nails across his chest. “Sh-shit,” he threw his head back with a moan as your fingers left a trail of spark on his skin. His mouth left yours and trailed sloppy kisses down your jaw to your neck, searching for that spot that he knew could drive you mad. 

Your soft whimpers gradually turned into audible moans as Daichi took his time exploring the skin of your neck. “Keep making those noises baby, I wanna hear you more,” he hissed into your neck while kissing, licking, and occasionally sucking the skin. When you elicited a small gasp, he experimentally licked the same area again, only to draw a louder moan from you. “C-can I leave a hickey?” Daichi asked for your consent. You could only nod in response while pulling his head closer to the junction of your neck. 

“F-fuck,” your voice stuttered as Daichi started his sinful work on you, biting and sucking your soft spot until a red mark was formed. You subconsciously grinded your hips against his, your intimate area aching for some sort of friction. Daichi groaned at your action and his lips trailed downwards to your collarbone, his fingers fiddling with the tie that held the collars of your blouse together. 

“May I?” he asked again, and as soon as you nodded he pulled the end of it and continued unbuttoning your top before removing the material off your shoulder. “You’re gorgeous, Y/N,” Daichi said while taking in your dishevelled form; tousled hair, half lidded eyes, his mark on your neck, and the blouse now draped around your elbows, exposing your pale shoulders and chest. “Fuck, you’re beautiful.”

He leaned in for another heated kiss and his hands trailed up your arm to remove your blouse, discarding the material to the ground. You whined in displeasure when he pulled away. “Y/N, you can stop me at any time. I’m not forcing you into doing this, so please-,”

“Daichi, I want to do this. I’ve been waiting for you for so long, so please.” Your words were slurred and your hips were moving against his bulging length. “Fuck, baby, look at you. So needy,” his voice was raspy in your ears before nibbling the lobe with his teeth while guiding your hips to meet his thrusts. With no more words shared his lips swallowed your moans and your hands quickly – and hungrily – continued to unbutton his shirt, removing it over his shoulder to let it join your discarded top on the ground. Daichi sighed into the kiss and let his hands roam free to explore your body, from caressing your side to gently cupping your breasts. 

He had to pull away from the kiss when he snaked his hands around and fumbled with the hook of your bra. “I-, where is-,”

“I’ll do it, Dai,” you giggled at his behaviour before unhooking your bra and sliding the material down your arm. He sighed while shamelessly eyeing your naked chest, and in a flash of an eye his lips were on your breasts, sucking and biting your taut nipples.

“God, Daichi,” you sighed loudly, arching your back into his touch. He hummed in response, sending you shivers and jolts of pleasure as you bury your fingers in his hair. 

Throwing your head back, you let out a cry of pleasure when his throbbing length rubbed against your clit. “D-daichi, baby, please-,” you begged, hoping that he could do something about your touch-starved slit. 

You knew he was hesitant; you knew he was reluctant to touch you. “Touch me, Daichi. I want you to touch me,” you said while staring deep into his eyes. Your guided his hand south, down to the hem of your skirt before slipping it underneath. 

A blush was quick to spread on his face, and he let out a long sigh upon feeling your drenched fabric. “B-baby, you’re dripping wet,” Daichi let out an audible gulp while dragging his fingers over your clothed slit. Desperate for more, you propped yourself on your knees while resting your hands on his shoulders, giving him full access to explore your most intimate part. 

“Fuck, Daichi, more. I need more.” He let out a primal groan at your words and harshly sucked on your neck before pushing your underwear to the side. “That’s it baby,” you whispered good nothings into his ear, encouraging him to keep going. 

He dragged his fingers up and down your folds, collecting every single drop of your juices. “Oh fuck,” you moaned in ecstasy when his palm brushed over your clit and you impulsively grinded your hips on his fingers. 

“You-, fuck. I-I can't take this anymore, baby.” With his muscular arms Daichi picked you up by the back of your thigh, and the next second you found yourself pinned onto the bed. 

“Do you know how long I’ve been fucking waiting to touch that pretty pussy of yours?” his sentence came out as a growl and was barely coherent as he fumbled with his belt, his aching cock pleading to be let free. The sudden change in his demeanor made you even wetter and it had you squirming and wriggling underneath him as your neglected clit was aching for attention. 

Daichi let out a groan when his length finally sprung free and you immediately gulped at his size. For the first dick you had ever seen in your life, Daichi’s one surely took the wind out of your sails. The length, the weightiness, the girthiness; you didn’t think that his member would look very daunting, but despite everything you were clandestinely eager for it to stretch you out and claim your virginity. 

“Fuuuuck, baby girl,” he gave his cock a few pumps while devouring you with his eyes, his eyebrows furrowed and face contorted in pleasure. “Look what you’ve fucking done to me.” 

Daichi looked mesmerizingly beautiful and sinful on top of you, causing your cunt to clench around nothing. The broadness of his chest, exquisitely sculpted with the toned muscles of his pecs; his strong and thick thighs in between your legs to keep them wide open, and his eyes – his eyes that had never once left your face; his eyes that had been raking up and down your exposed body, eyeing you as if you were the most expensive and most beautiful jewel that he had ever owned. The tips of his fingers worked their magic slowly and precisely, ghosting over your thighs while drawing light, small patterns. Never once did they falter; everything was done with the most care and accuracy, just like how one would treat a fine china. 

While stroking himself, he moved painfully slowly to your wet folds. “F-fuck, Daichi, please,” you pleaded and whined, slowly reaching out your hand to grab his wrist before he swiftly gripped it and wrapped his delicate fingers around it. “Be patient, baby girl, be patient,” he hummed and leaned down to kiss your knuckles. “You’ll get what you want, I promise. I just wanna take my time with you.” Letting your wrist free, he leaned down further to graze his lips along your inner thigh. “I just wanna take my time with you to make sure you’re real,” he planted a soft kiss on the skin of your leg and swiftly freed you from what was left of your clothing. “To make sure that you’re here,” propping himself on his elbow, Daichi held your legs open with the palm of his hands. He pushed your panties even further to the side and your breath hitched when he deliberately blew on your burning core, wanting nothing but to grind yourself on his face. “To make sure that you’re mine, baby girl.” 

And you finally yelled when his lips finally latched onto your dripping cunt, licking up and down your folds, not wasting a single drop of your juices. “Fuck, fuck! Daichi!” Your eyes rolled back and your hands grabbed a handful of his hair, eliciting a moan from him as he continued eating you out. His name left your lips like a chant, and he responded by sucking your neglected clit harshly. You knew Daichi had made a mess out of you from the filthy squelching sound that filled your bedroom. 

One of his hands left your thigh and his fingers hovered over your entrance as it clenched, desperate to be filled up to the brim. “Baby girl,” Daichi said before darting his tongue out one more time to tease your entrance. “Am I making you feel good?” He spread your hole wider with his thumb and continued his ministrations. 

“Fuck-fuck yes! Fuck yes, Daichi, you’re making me feel so good,” you were in a state of frenzy, waves of pleasure had completely taken over your body. 

“I’m gonna use my fingers now, baby. Is that okay?” You had lost count of how many times Daichi had asked you for your consent, when all you wanted was for him to give into lust and be absolutely wild and feral. You whimpered as frustration clouded your mind. “Daichi, j-just, do anything, fuck! Do anything, make me feel good!” 

His tongue went back to your throbbing clit before slowly inching his middle finger into your tight hole. You gasped and mewled at the foreign sensation and slight pain. “Y/N, are you okay? Do you want me to-,”

“No! Don’t stop, just go in slowly.” Daichi nodded in response before continued to pushing into you slowly. He growled his next sentence and you could feel your juices gushing out. “F-fuck, you’re so tight.” His eyes were focused on his disappearing digit into your tight cunt, and you let out an obscene moan when his digit had fully entered. Arching your back off the bed, you vigorously spasmed around his finger and he chuckled at your reaction. “Shit, does it feel that good?” he asked before continuing to abuse your clit, flicking it back and forth with his tongue. 

After giving you a minute to adjust, Daichi started to move his finger in a slow pace. His thick digit stretched you out, and as your voice gradually got louder and louder, Daichi’s mouth left your clit and he shifted his attention to your face. “F-faster, Daichi, fast-oh!” 

Daichi added a second finger before increasing his speed, and you noted how his hips very subtly grinded against the bedsheet underneath in time with the thrusts of his fingers. The view before your eyes was lewd and explicit, and it only encouraged you to grind your hips even wilder into Daichi’s hand. 

You felt an unfamiliar feeling of a tight coil in the pit of your stomach and you scrambled to sit up, trying to stop the robust thrusting of his fingers. “Ah, fuck-fuck! Baby you gotta stop. I’m-fuck!”

The coil snapped before you could finish off your sentence and your walls clamped onto his fingers, your body convulsing and trembling as waves of intense pleasure made your vision go white. You were screaming and yelling incoherent words with your back arched off the bed and your fingers crumpled the bedsheet underneath you. “Fuuuck,” Daichi unintentionally let out a moan seeing the sporadic movement of your body from the inexplicable pleasure. He did everything in his power to not cum at the sight of you while pushing his fingers deep to the knuckles. 

“That’s it, baby girl. That’s it. Good girl.” Words of praises fell out of his lips while thrusting his fingers through your orgasm. When your cries dissipated into soft mewls and whimpers, you looked up to see the wet spot on the bed and Daichi’s glistening chin, and the tears that were starting to form in your eyes was inevitable.

“Oh, baby, no, no, don’t cry, my love.” Daichi crawled up to cover your body with his warmth, placing a gentle kiss on your forehead. “It’s not what you think it is, baby, trust me. This is my first time going this far with someone so I don’t have much knowledge about it myself, but I’m pretty sure you just had your first orgasm,” Daichi explained while softly caressing your hair. “There’s no need to be embarrassed about it, Y/N. No reason for you to be self-conscious, no reason for you to feel sorry simply for enjoying yourself. Do you hear me?”

The fiddle of his fingers on your hair was your personal tranquiliser for whenever you felt anxious, fear, or any disturbance on your mind. The timbre of his deep voice was your lullaby; the sweet and dulcet sound was pleasant in your ears and immediately gave you a peace of mind, making you feel safe and protected. And his body, its warmth and its scent, was your definition of home.

“I’m glad I made you feel good, and I’m you had your first one with me.” He pulled you in for a soft kiss and you whined into his mouth. 

It’s an extraordinary thing how even after ten years, Daichi still had you under his spellbinding magic. 

“If you’re not comfortable, we can stop here. We don’t have to do it further than-,”

“No, Daichi. I want this just as much as you do.” A sigh left your lips as you cupped his cheeks, closely studying his facial features. Tracing his jawline, you could feel the bristliness of his chin from a recent shave, mayhap from earlier this morning. You then traced your thumb along his thin lips and couldn’t control the slight jealousy bubbling in you as you thought about how you were not his first kiss. 

“Hey, what’s on your mind? Talk to me,” he called for your eyes to meet his pair. 

“I wish I was your first for everything, just like how you are my first for everything,” the words easily drifted off your lips while you were still intently staring at Daichi’s perfectly carved lips. “I could’ve been your first if I didn’t run away. I’m sorry, Daichi, for everything.” Just as fast as the apology had left your lips, you quickly wrapped your arms around his neck and pushed your head into the junction. 

“Y/N, baby,” Daichi reached over his shoulder to gently take hold of your wrist before interlacing his fingers with yours and resting your hand on top of your head. “Listen to me, baby,” he said, while planting the smallest kiss on your eyes and down to your tear-stained cheeks. “You might not have been my first kiss, but you were my first love, Y/N. You were also the first person who introduced me to the volleyball. Your number was the first contact of a girl that I had saved on my phone. You were the first girl who stole my hoodie and returned it a week later because it didn’t smell like me anymore. You were the first girl who gave me a Valentine’s chocolate.” 

“You were also the first girl who loved me back.” Daichi lightly pecked the tip of your nose and you couldn’t contain your giggles with the memories of the past lingering at the back of your mind.

“And this…” Daichi’s eyes turned dark as he glanced down, deliberately poking your entrance with the head of his cock. “Have you forgotten about this, Y/N?” He absentmindedly tapped his length against your folds and groaned when you spread your legs wider for him. 

“Daichi,” you whined with your eyes closed. “Can I try something?” you asked, gently pushing his shoulder so that he lied on his back. 

“A-are you sure?” Daichi asked upon feeling your hot breath at the tip of his member. You nodded in response before gently taking the bulge into your hand to give it a few pumps, earning a loud hiss from the man beneath you. Slowly but surely your mouth inched closer before you experimentally rolled your tongue on and around the pre-cum covered tip. 

“F-fuuuck, Y/N!” his hips jerked upwards and his hand flew into your hair. You parted your lips further, your mouth carved into a big ‘0’ to let his cock dive in deeper. The sensation was foreign and peculiar, but once you were able to control your breathing, you let your head bob up and down. 

You were surprised at how calm and composed Daichi was, considering that his hand was firmly grabbing the roots of your hair as groans and moans left his lips and resonated throughout the room. The sweet voices he made were pleasing to the ears and encouraged you to accelerate your speed, until Daichi scrambled to sit up while letting out a loud string of cuss words. 

“Fuck-fuck! You gotta stop, Christ, Y/N,” he said while lifting your chin up gently. “You’re such a tease, baby, do you know that?” His kiss was open-mouthed and rough before swiftly pinning you down on the bed once again. “Make me cum with your tight pussy, not with your mouth.” 

You shamelessly moaned at the lewd words slipping off his tongue. Daichi rubbed his cock over your folds to gather your juices and once his cock had glistened with a mix of your wetness and his own, he softly pecked your forehead while lining himself up before your entrance. “Tell me if it hurts and I’ll stop, okay?”

You nodded, and then he pressed into you. 

You knew that your first time was bound to be painful, but as Daichi’s member slowly stretched your insides, you realised it was not as bad as you thought it would be. Daichi’s gaze never left your face as he pushed into you slowly while soothing you with feathery, light kisses. “Are you okay?” he asked in between grunts, and you could only bite your lip and nodded in response as the new sensation slowly invaded your body.

“Sh-shit,” Daichi groaned in pleasure as you swallowed his whole length. “I didn’t know you’d be this tight,” he hissed into your ear while embracing the overwhelming feeling of your walls clamping down on him. 

He stayed still for a moment to let the both of you adjust to the unfamiliar territory, but the buck of your hips onto his was enough of a signal for him to start moving. 

The slow thrust of his hips was slowly sending you to cloud nine while you were still trying to grasp what was happening. The man on top of you was the same man you fell in love with in middle school. The man who filled you up to the brim was the same man you cried over in high school. You could finally embrace this man, and he was finally yours. 

“Daichi…” you moaned his name when the jut of his hips became faster and more frantic. He hummed at the mention of his name, small grunts still leaving his lips with his face hidden in the crook of your neck. “Daichi, kiss me.” He was quick to lift his head up leaned down for a kiss, swallowing your moans as he thrusted into you even faster.

He pulled away from your mouth with a loud grunt. “Fuck, you feel so fucking good,” his words barely perceptible as he said them through gritted teeth. His thrusts were harsh and fast, his pace erratic, and the grip of his hands on your waist was overpowering that it might leave a bruise. 

“Baby, I wanna fuck you deeper, I-,” the convulsion of your walls didn’t let him finish his sentence. You were nothing but a moaning mess beneath him, and the way he kept on seeking for your consent made you clench around him even tighter. 

“Fuck me senseless already,” and that was all he needed to raise your legs up and hung them over his shoulders. “God, you look so hot,” he said before thrusting into you at a brutal pace. 

“Fuck, Daichi!” you screamed on top of your lungs when he hit your g-spot. You were glad your parents decided to not come home with you to Japan, because the whole house was now filled with the lewd sounds of skin slapping against each other, your moans that had turned into loud cries, and Daichi’s grunts as he aggressively pounded into you. 

“That’s it baby, good girl. Fuck, I love you so much.” A few more thrusts and Daichi was now drilling himself into you, his primal side had completely overtaken his body. The way his eyebrows furrowed together and the concentration that was captured in his eyes reminded you to his volleyball days, when he would intently follow the ball to calculate his next move. Except right now, his eyes were focused on your glistening cunt and how well it took up his length. 

The sight was lecherous and vulgar and you could feel his hips snapped into you even stronger. Beads of sweat were starting to form on his forehead, but he showed no sign of slowing down any time soon. 

But then your ringtone filled the room as your phone lit up from an incoming call. You whined when Daichi abruptly stopped, your body currently wanting nothing but the opposite. Daichi leaned over to check the caller ID, and the smirk on his face and the mischievous glimmer in his eyes told you that he was up to something dangerous.

He continued his thrust at a slow tempo while handing you your phone which was still vibrating. Sugawara. 

“I’ve completely forgotten about the reunion. Suga must be worried, baby. Pick it up,” he said while slowly and languidly continuing the movement of his hips. You shook your head in disapproval as the thought of talking to Suga while being fucked by his best friend invaded your mind. 

Daichi gave one harsh thrust, making you squeal before he leaned down and moved your hair out of the way. “I said pick up, or else we’re stopping here,” his voice was dangerously low and it made your cunt clench around him harder. Letting out a groan, he slowly moved to give you a sloppy kiss on your lips. “Remember to be quiet, baby girl,” he said before pressing the green button, followed by the speaker. 

You glared at Daichi who still had a smirk plastered on his face. “Y/N! Where the hell are you?” Suga’s voice blasted out the phone. The racket of the ex-volleyball team could be heard in the background, and here you were, innocently listening over the phone while being fucked senseless by their ex-captain.

“H-hey, Suga,” you finally answered him, and Daichi gazed down at you while mouthing ‘good girl’. “U-um, I’m still at h-HOme,” you faltered through your last word when Daichi suddenly shoved a sharp thrust into you. 

“Hey, look, I might have told Daichi that you’re in town and he might have taken off and gone-,”

“YES! YES, he’s here already,” you could barely hold your lewd voices back at this point. Daichi continued his tentalising and brought his thumb to draw small circles on your clit. 

A moan accidentally slipped your tongue at his action. “Y/N? Are you all good?” Suga naïvely asked, completely oblivious of the sinful acts on the other side of the phone. Daichi brought his index finger to his lips, a quiet ‘shush’ leaving his mouth before pushing your knees back to your chest. Your attempt to stop him was futile when his length completely filled you to the brim, reaching many new and uncharted parts of you. 

“FUCK! Fuck, yeah, Suga I’m fine! J-just the coffee is hot!” You didn’t care if you were not making any sense, because Daichi had just latched his tongue on your neck to create another mark, and all you wanted to do was to return the favor by raking your nails all over his strong back to leave scratches for everybody to see. 

“Suga, give us a minute! We’ll be there soon!” The phone call completely clogged all air out of your lungs and when you hung up, you could finally let loose of what you had been holding back as Daichi plunged into you, once again speeding up the already brutal pace of his hips to chase his own release. 

“FUCK, DAICHI!” you screamed in ecstasy, your head thrown back and your legs twitching. Snaking your hands over his shoulder, you dug your fingers into the skin of his lower back, only to drag it upwards, strong enough to decorate the muscled skin with beautiful, red scratch marks. 

He groaned in pleasure and you felt the coil in your stomach tightened at the sound of his voice. “Shit-Y/N, cum for me, baby. Don’t be scared,” he said when he felt you tightening down on him. “Let it go.”

Another jolt of his hips sent you over. With a loud cry you convulsed around him tightly, milking his cock as he continued his thrusts and tried not to be thrown over the edge from the way your walls clamped down on him. You were in intense euphoria that apart from the extreme pleasure that turned your vision white and had your cunt gushing while screaming Daichi’s name, the rest of the world seemed to be a blur. 

As you laid there gasping for air, the movement of Daichi’s hips became sloppier. Loud grunts and gasps were leaving his lips, and you could tell he was close to his own release. 

“Cum, Daichi,” you whined before digging your fingers into his back once more. After one last sharp thrust, you watched over your half lidded eyes how Daichi quickly scrambled to his knee, just in time to pull out of your dripping folds to snarl your name as released white all over your abdomen. After a few more pumps and a string of cuss words, he flopped down beside you, resting the back of his hand on his forehead while trying to come down from his high. 

“Hey Daichi,” you softly called out to him after your breathing had become steady. He replied with a soft hum, but somehow still caused vibrations on your skin. “I love you more.” 

He answered with a chuckle before propping himself on his shoulder to face you. “We’ll see about that,” he said before kissing your forehead. 

“Let’s go get you cleaned up, yeah? I’ll grab you a glass of water too.” You could only look at his disappearing back as he walked out of the bedroom. He came back into the room shortly after with a small towel and a glass of water, as well as your clothes and his. 

“Stop grinning,” he said while walking over to you, handing you the glass of water before wiping you off with the warm towel. 

“Hmm, I can work with this, you spoiling me 24/7,” you retorted with a giggle. Daichi chuckled at your silly statement, but he still had his distinctive concentrated look on his face. While looking at his handsome features up-close, you realised how easy it was for him to be immersed into something, and right now, as silly as it may sound, he was absorbed into cleaning you up. 

“A feisty one, aren't you? Second day back and already telling me to live with you,” Daichi finally responded and you immediately looked away in hopes of hiding your tomato-red face. “Okay, but you know that’s not-,”

“I was joking, Y/N,” he chuckled before gently grabbing your chin towards him. “Although in all honesty, I wouldn’t mind. But it’s a very big decision, so let’s think about it wisely, yeah?” 

Not long after both of you were in the company of the ex-volleyball team, and almost immediately you were doused with questions. Although, really, the ultimate attack was from Suga, who followed you out of the karaoke room. 

“Did you and Daichi fuck? Is that why you were TWO HOURS late? TWO HOURS?” You spat and chuckled at the same time upon hearing his question. From the way he emphasised the last two words of his question, you knew that Suga was vexed. 

“Okay, Suga-,”

“I mean, you didn’t do a really great job at hiding those hickeys.” Your hand immediately flew to your neck, silently cursing yourself for forgetting the bruises Daichi had left on your neck. 

“But, that aside, I’m happy for you, Y/N. It’s been far too long.” He looked at you tenderly with a warm smile on his face.

Yeah, ten years. 

The clock spelled 10:07pm, but the night was still young, according to Noya. While walking under the star-filled night sky, you laced your fingers with Daichi’s and sheepishly smiled at them. 

“Daichi?” You lost count of how many times you had said his name today. 

“Hmm?” He replied with a short hum. 

“Do you know I’ve been waiting so long for this? Walking together with you under the night sky with our hands joint, gazing and pointing at the stars?” He pulled you closer to him in response and you rested your head on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry it took too long, Y/N. I’m here now, and we have to start catching up on a lot of things we’ve been missing,” he planted a soft kiss at the top of your head. 

You walked in silence for a few seconds before your voice broke the serenity of the night around you. “Daichi?” You called out to him yet again.

Daichi chuckled at your childish demeanor. “Yes, my love? What is it?” 

“Will you stay the night? I…I still wanna be with you.” Your voice was barely audible, your heart pulsated in anticipation while waiting for his answer.

Daichi’s footsteps came to a halt and he turned sideways to look at you. Pulling you into a tight hug, he rested his head on top of yours. “I’ll stay for as long as you want me to, baby. Believe me or not, I was gonna invite myself if you didn’t ask me.”

You giggled into his chest before your brain decided to wander to what Daichi had said earlier at your house. “Daichi, so when can I call you Sergeant Sawamura? I kinda like that, you know. It’s cool having a sergeant as a boyfriend.”

Daichi lightly grabbed your shoulders to push you off him. His eyes fluttered to your lips before pulling you in for a soft kiss. “Do you wanna go home and find out for yourself?”

No words could ever describe the mix of emotions you felt as you were walking hand in hand with Daichi, your heart skipping in happiness, but at the same time jittering in anticipation. You wouldn’t know how life with him would be, but smiling up to him, you were positive about two things: 

Number one, Daichi was your dawn; the light that you longed for in the darkness of the night. 

Number two, you had always been, and would always be irrevocably in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> more of my works can be found on my tumblr @mrs-kuroojinguji <3


End file.
